untilwebleedfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Mayhem
Background I stared torwards my house door, never wanting to go out. I’ve done this routine before. But I was still scared. Today was reaping day. I was fourteen. The air around me was tense. I finally let go of my breath. I had to face my fears. Yes, that was what father had always told me. I had to face my fears. I saw my father coming out of the restroom. He stared at me seriously. He had actually survived from being picked in the reapings. He was lucky. And I hope I will be too. “'Come on son. We have to go. '” We had gone through this routine during my first two reapings. But this one seemed different. My father and I walked along the dirt road. That day was the worst of my life. I bit my lip as the parade got into distance I saw adults lined up. Glad that they had survived, all while us kids were trembling in fear. I saw the first two lines; it finally came to the line of 14 year olds. I stepped in nervously, in fact, everyone around me was nervous. In upper districts they would be smiling. But this is district 7. I reminded myself this. Not that it helped me at all. I had some time before the man came up to call out the names. I hoped so hard that my name would not be picked. The man finally got up. Suddenly everyone got quiet. The man pulled out a slip of paper. He read the name Sarah Instut. A small girl tumbled up to the stage. He reached his hand into the boys bowl. He read......... “''' Christopher Mayhem'” My father's face fell low. I didn’t react right away. I was going to die. I trudged to the stage in fear. I was going to die! I kept on repeating; they would throw me into an arena and make me kill. This was horrible. The girl looked at me. She was about thirteen. I thought I should make allies with her. But something stopped me from asking, and she snarled. I could tell she wanted to kill me. Great, now I already had someone planning to kill me. ''Later.... I stared at our escort; she was a tall, intimidating woman. It looked as if she was already imagining us dying in the arena. She seemed to grin to herself. She motioned to the train. I was still tired. So I just followed my fellow district tribute. But she still seemed to be scheming on how she would kill me in the arena. The train was fancy. Nothing that I have ever seen in my life. The train door closed. I stared down at my father. Who was still was looking low. I was to die for the capitol’s sake. This was disgusting. The train started. I wondered how they made these things work. I stared at my fellow district tribute. She was pondering, thinking how it was ever going to be possible for her to survive. On my part, I was thinking on what I would do to survive a day in the arena. I knew I wasn’t exactly prepared to kill. When I arrived at the capitol, I was immediately amazed. Buildings stood very tall. Everything was sparkling; capitol citizens watched the two of us as we exited the train. Most of them stared at us excitedly. Sarah gulped, and I did the same. This was where I would die. Christopher Mayhem, tribute to the 141st games. That would be all that would remain of me in the lives of these selfish people. In fact, soon enough I probably couldn’t even think this if the capitol designed thinking detectors. That would be absolutely great. I saw two smiling district 1 tributes. They waved to the crowds, while the lower district tributes trembled. It was night time. So we stayed at the training center. In a week, we would go to the games. I woke up the day after with a start, yes! It was all a dream! But I saw the training center and stopped having bright hopes. No, it wasn’t a dream. Sarah was already up. She was writing on a sheet of paper. She was planning even more. I think the first thing she will do in the arena will be decapitating me. She is probably trying to plan it through. I had a week to train for this; I would have to make it count. The week went by pretty fast. It always seems to go like that when something you dread is lined up in a short amount of time. I learned how to stab, defend, and all that fighting stuff. I really liked the axe there. I should try to pick that up at the cornucopia. It is night time; I’m trying not to go to sleep. But eventually, I went out. When I woke up, I think I was crying. A man came in and told us to move out. I walked alongside Sarah, wondering what this year’s arena would be. Sarah and I joined the other tributes. The arena entrance was nearby. I trembled in fear. The launcher came up, we walked to the entrance. The door was closing, and so was my life. The elevator was slowly going down the rail. I saw snow. The ground was covered with snow. Items were stabbed into the crisp, white snow. I would be rejoicing if I was in my district. But this snow was the snow of death. The elevator touched down. I was going to die! My heart beat faster than that of a running horse. The gong sounded and everyone rushed off. It took me a little while for me to take off. But I finally went. I saw a knife nobody was about to take. Well, I was about to take it. But anyways, I snatched it up. Up from behind me was Sarah. She swung the axe that she had found. It missed me by an inch. I jumped in fear; I guess I was right about her wanting to kill me. She turned and struck again. But this time, she didn’t miss. But the thing was, she hit me with the butt of it. Pain seared through me. But I was glad I hadn’t gotten hit with the other end. My body plunged into the snow. I imagined capitol citizen’s faces grinning and pointing. They already had some action. She came over me and grinned. I was about to die. Yes, I was about to die. I was about to close my eyes and just wait for it to end. But something tugged at me, the need to survive. My arm pulled out the large knife I had found. I threw the knife directly at the belly of Sarah. It stuck right where I had aimed. Her mouth opened immediately, and she fell down. She eventually stopped breathing completely. I had killed a person! I pulled out the large knife. It was warm with blood. I could see surprised capitol citizens faces after I did that in my mind. That was my encouragement to survive. I put my knife in my sheath. I saw the axe. Looking around, I picked up the axe. It immediately burdened my arms. I put it into its sheath and attached it to my back belt. The snow clothes that the people had given us were definitely useful in the climate. But suddenly my feet started to sting. There was only one conclusion. The snow was causing it. I looked around. Everyone except the careers were already gasping in pain. I generally shook it off. Maybe I could live for another day. I picked up some iodine, a bottle filled with poison medicine, and a water bottle already filled with water as well. I made sure to stay away from the career pack. I definatly didn't want to anger them. I nearly fell on the snow when I heard rather loud cannon. Yes, that’s the cannon for Sarah. I had bigger things to do than admire my kill. I had to move and try to survive for maybe a day or two. Outside the cornucopia was a land of snow. But I couldn't stand there admireing it. I ran to find a cliff, seeing the soft snow below. I knew what they wanted me to do. So I jumped down. The air picked up around me and I screamed. I hit the snow hard. I hadn’t broken anything, but my whole body stung. The snow was built to sting. I ran as fast as I could for my life. I found a clearing where nobody was. A large rock sat there. I was already tired, and the area was getting dark. So I decided it was time to rest. I sat down near the rock and let my eyes close. I could possibly live another day. I woke up the next day at the sound of footsteps. I turned around and peeked over my rock. There was a tribute trudging around the area. He held a small sword. I turned to my axe. No, it wasn’t necessary yet. I don’t have to fight every person I meet for the capitol’s entertainment. I started to see him clearly. Suddenly a cannon shot. I was starting to get used to the sound. So this time I didn’t jump like an idiot. The other tribute however, jumped at a start. I made a nervous grin. I guess the guy saw me. Because he immediately turned around and charged at me. I picked up my axe as he raised his sword. I defended the first attack. But he turned around and kicked me back several feet. When I landed on the snow, immediate pain seared through me. I had to react, but my axe slipped out of my hand. I was about to die! The guy charged at me. Something made me do something. Right when he was about to stab me through. I kicked up my legs. My legs overturned him and flipped him to the painful snow nearby. His sword flew out of his hand and went out of sight. I immediately pulled out my knife. I wasn’t going to charge. He would probably learn his lesson on how to counter a charge. I threw my dagger before he could charge me. It landed right in the heart, and he fell to the ground. A cannon sound followed. Now this was two times that I had recovered from dying. I pulled the dagger out of his body before the it was retrieved by the hovercraft. This knife was certainly doing good work. But I wouldn’t want to make another scene when I would have to throw it. I needed to move. I sheaved the knive and axe. I trudged through the snow until I found a nice hiding spot. It was a large snow tree. I climbed it up easily. Now I was on home ground. I had gotten pretty good with throwing knives, so I could probably snipe from here. Two rapid cannons shot. I counted in my brain how many people were left. 5 had dyed, so there were 19 left. I was lucky to even survive until then. I saw my dad bitterly watching the screens. He would lose his only kid. I was just as terrified as he would be. It was impossible for me to win. I’m not exactly the strong type. I eventually fell to the trunk of my tree and fell asleep. I had actually survived two days. Nothing exactly happened during the night, but I woke up to the sound of another cannon. 6 people dead, and none of them me. I had a 1 out of 80 something chance of winning. I thought of what I should do to survive. I could hide, but who knows what the game makers will send into the arena to prevent that. I thought about it, and I realized something. The careers are the only ones who could easily kill. If the careers are eliminated. I could jump in and attack the remainders. None of the cannons had been for careers. Some noise attracted me to look down. There was the career pack. They were arguing on where they should go. They never looked around for potential threats. I rejected the thought in my mind immediately. I could never defeat them! I thought this over and over again. But these careers might not be that smart. I slowly gathered my hopes. I realized that the district four guy was touching his dagger near the district 2 tribute’s belly. It was going to be hard, but I could do this. I threw the dagger directly at the district 2 tribute. It happened exactly how I planned it. My dagger knocked away the district 4 guy’s dagger and at the same time went into the district two person’s belly. Immediately there was an argument. The career pack split and attacked each other. I’ll tell you, they are dumb. There was only one survivor. Who was badly injured. I jumped down and grinned. I walked to the guy and swung my axe hard. It landed in his chest, and the careers were destroyed. Plain and simple, and it was fun. I had indirectly killed 5 people and one directly. Total that up with my other two; I indirectly and directly killed 8 people. That is a lot. I did the math on how many people were left. There were only 10 people left. How I survived this far was a miracle. The days crept by faster. Only one cannon sounded the next day. I had some time to recover. I was walking along when the district 12 tribute stabbed at me with her dagger. I fell down in pain. She released the knife from my body. She triumphed over me. I turned around, and it happened again. I knocked her knife out of her hand using my foot. The knife flew out, but I managed to grab in before it flew away. Immediately I threw the dagger pinpointed on the girl’s heart. And that was where it landed. She fell down and died. I had killed 9 people indirectly and directly. The pain from the dagger made me limp. The cannon came in immediately. I was getting used to this. There were 8 people left; I actually had a chance to live! But the chance would probably die down soon enough. I settled to go back to my tree and hide. Suddenly a yeti came out of no where. I should've thought of that, yeti muttations. It charged at me in rage. Its white fur was shaking all around in fury. A yeti mutation, they had to do that. I picked up the two daggers I had acquired. I didn’t have enough time to react though. The yeti punted me a ways away. The two daggers were still in my hands. I had to do this. I suddenly let out a loud scream that sounded like that of a war cry. The yeti backed up several feet. I couldn’t think at all, and I charged the yeti in my new transformed body. The daggers came out of my hands in fury. They landed straight on the yeti, and he fell. I panted and panted, the rage was gone, and my dagger wound seared in pain again. I heard a cannon that night. There were 8 people left. I had a chance! I sighed deeply. I walked along the snow, but still recovering from my sudden transformation. When I finally recovered. I decided to go back up my tree and hide. And that was exactly what I did. I scouted around the area in the comfort of my tree. Nobody came, so I slipped my eyes shut. But I couldn’t sleep just yet. Two cannons fired immediately after I closed my eyes. 6 people that have survived, and I am part of those 6. It’s just completely amazing. I could imagine my father answering the interviewing questions. I woke up to the sound of another cannon. Somebody was killing people fast. Or maybe it was 2 or 3, but the most highly possible solution would be 1. It had to be one person for me to have a chance. Another cannon sounded. What was going on? I climbed down my tree. I walked a few hills until I saw a large group fighting. A screaming boy ran away from an 18 year old tribute. He was from district 8, and the lowest districts were running away from him. The remains of many people were on the sleeping bags. As I said, the district 11 and district 12 tributes were running away from him. He had a long sword in his hands. He was screaming even louder than I did. He cleaved out the district 11 girl. Another cannon, this was what was happening. I realized that I wasn't the only person with deep-inside transformations. I slowly watched. The boy ran at the district 12 boy, finally reaching him, and decapitating him. The next cannon sounded. It took a while. But the boy singly cleaved out an entire group of kids. I was in the final two. The boy saw me and screamed. I watched as the district 12 girl. She was almost dead. Looked at me as if I was about to die. And I probably was. But the same feeling came again. I screamed even louder then the other tribute. He was taken back a few steps, but eventually continued. I pulled out my axe. This was my fury time. The district twelve girl watched in amazement, although she was about dead. But she died with a surprised look. I swung the axe right through the district 8 guy’s belly, chopping him in two. I had won! When I got home. I waited for the crowds to chant his name. Personality My personality before the games was generally sweet. I had issues with my parents at a young age about anger. I could get angry really easy. And soon enough, it leaked out from the house to the public. I got in trouble interacting with other people nearly all the time. Anger came out of me so easily. I tried over and over to make a recovery, but to no avail. The only way I recovered was when my mother died. She was murdered by a mysterious person while father and I were out chopping lumber. After that incident, I didn’t get as angry. But I always felt a feeling whenever I got to the point of anger. When I was picked for the games, my feeling went from normal to crazy. During the games I ignited that feeling when I got near anger. And that feeling was a key in the final fight and the yeti battle. When I arrived home I received a large hug from my father. He was amazed that I had survived the games. We spent a good time together in the recent 4 years. Nobody I taught has won yet. I like training; I just fall to the ground whenever the tributes I trained die. Well, not exactly, just in my heart. I have a big issue on getting attached to the tributes I train. After the games I never went to anger ever again. Well, that doesn't mean I'm perfect. I live in the Victor’s village of district 7. My father is still alive and well. The good environment has got me to be a nice person. I generally hate the games. After I experienced all that I have. The games are evil to me. I love to cut trees; it is my favorite thing to do. I actually cut trees with my father during my spare time. I like to meet new people. I can make friends really easily. But then again, nobodies perfect. Yes, I rarely get angry. But when I do, anybody would want to get out of my way. I am sometimes not recognized with my weak voice. The scream I let out during the games did that. The capitol loves the way I defeated the career pack. But in turn, I hate the capitol. The capitol’s people enjoy people dying on national television. I love my dad; we have a very close relationship. Likes *lumberjacking *my dad *new people Dislikes *when I get angry *the Capitol *the Games Category:Rolplayer Category:lionhawk